The instant invention relates generally to paint sprayers and more specifically it relates to a spray guard for a paint spray gun.
Numerous paint sprayers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to use air pressure to spray paint onto surfaces and establish a shroud of air around the paint spray. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,326,483; 2,410,532 and 4,218,019 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.